AkaKi (Akashi X Kise ) Chapter 1
by Usagi Keiko
Summary: Kise sudah lama suka sama Aomine.. sekarang dia mau nemabk Aomine.. Tapi.. Kise terlalu bodoh.. dia salah nembak! dyang dia tembak adalah Akashi!


Happy Reading yah! :D

AkaKi

(Akashi X Kise)

"Kuroko! Hari ini aku akan 'nembak' Aomine.. aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!" Kata Kise merengek-rengek ke sepupunya, Kuroko.

"Yasudah. Tembak lah sana.. apa hubunganya dengan ku?" kata Kuroko sambil masang muka males.

"Kuroko-cchi jahat.. aku.. aku takut.." Kata Kise memelas

"Hah.. dasar Kise payah. Sudah., aku tidak ada waktu lagi. Aku mau balik ke kelas."

"Ku..Kuroko.. T.T"

"Baiklah.. Aku harus bisa nembak Aomine-cchi!" Kata Kise dalam hati

Kise melihat di depan kelas ada aomine yang sedang ngobrol dengan Akashi. Dan akhirnya tekatnya sudah bulat untuk menembak Aomine.

.

.

.

.

"Tolong.. jadian lah dengan ku.. aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama."

Kata Kise . Mukanya merah padam. Dia sangat malu mengatakan hal tersebut. Tapi.. Tapi... Kise terlalu ceroboh! Kise bodoh!Kise tolol! Dia melihat orang yang ada di depanya! Bukanya se sosok manusia hitam ber-daki.. malah se-orang berambut surai merah! Gak salah lagi! KISE SALAH NEMBAK! KISE NEMBAK AKASHI! BUKAN AOMINE!

Aomine pun kaget melihat hal itu.. Aomine sakit hati. Sebenarnya dia juga mencitai Kise.. tapi.. dia ga berani protes ke Akashi.. karna.. Aomine juga takut..

Kise pun sangat malu dan kabur. Tapi.. belum sempat dia kabur, Akashi memegang tanganya dan berkata ...

"Oke.. aku akan menerima mu .,Lalu kalau aku sudah bosan kau akan ku putusin.. " Kata Akashi dengan santainya.. dan akhirnya Kise si bencong itu pun jadi dengan Akashi si gunting.

Kise oh Kise.. kasian kamu.. hehehe aku ini author yang jahat yah .. akakakakak~

~Home~ 

"Oh God! Gimana nih? Aku kan suka Aomine.. bukan Akashi! Aku harus bikin Akashi benci dan cepet cepet putus sama aku!." Kata Kise dalam hati.

-PIP!-

Suara HP Kise berbunyi karna ada SMS dari Aomine.

_From : Aomine Daiki_

_Subject : -_

_Message : Selamat yah berhasil nembak dia. Aku rasa kita sudah harus jaga jarak. Aku senang kalo kamu bahagia._ *eeh buset sinetron bgt! Wkwkk*

Kise pun meneteskan air mata... "Aomine-cchi.. aku mencintaimu.. bukan Akashi.." Kata Kise dalam hati.

Akhirnya.. Kise punya rencana untuk membuat Akashi benci padanya.

"Aku akan terus dekat-dekat dengan Aomine, lalu membuat Akashi sebal dan putus" Kise diam sejenak dan lanjut berkata "Aku memang jenius dan pintar."

.

.

.

.

~School~

"Aomine-cchi.. aku mau nanya nomor 5 dong.. aku engga ngerti nih.." Kata Kise sambilmanja- manja ke Dai-Chan.

Akashi melihat kejadian itu. Dia pun sangat kesal.

Ada secarik kertas di bawah laci Aomine. Kertas itu bertulisan seperti ini..

"Ke halaman belakang sekolah saat istirahat."

Aomine pun heran. Dan akhirnya saat istirahat, dia pergi ke halaman belakang. Saat di halamn belakang sekolah, dia tidak melihat siapapun. Saat dia membalikan badan... Akashi ada tepat di belakangnya.

SREETT!

Akashi menusukan gunting ke samping pipi Aomine.

"Jangan ganggu Kise. Dia milik-ku!" Kata Akashi sambil memelototi wajah Aomine. "Jika kau mendekati Kise lagi.. dia.. dan juga kau.. akan habis ditangan ku." Lanjut Akashi.

"Ba.. baik Akashi." Kata Aomine ketakutan.

Aomine pun kembali ke kelas dengan pipi yang berdarah.

"Aomine.. kamu kenapa?" Kata Kise panik.

"Kise .. tolong .. jangan dekat dekat aku. Aku ga mau berada di dekat mu." Kata Aomine sambil mengelap lukanya.

"Tapi.."

"Kise! Diam dan turuti perkataan ku! Kamu itu sudah jadi milik Akashi! Bukan miliku!"

Akashi menarik Kise keluar dari kelas. Dia membawanya ke toilet. Mereka berdua masuk kedalam toilet, dan menguncinya.

"Kise.. kau miliku. Jangan pernah dekati cowok lain selain aku!" kata Akashi sambil memegang pundak Kise. Akashi mencium Kise , lalu memandang wajah Kise yang tegang. Akashi tau Kise sangat tidak suka cara ini. Dia membuka pintu kamar mandi. Kise menarik tangan Akashi, dan menariknya masuk ke dalam lagi. Kise mencium Akashi . Akashi kaget ! dia bener bener gak nyangka. Dan nggak cuman Akashi yang kaget. Aku juga.. #PLAK!

Bukan cuman Akashi yang kaget.. Kise pun begitu. Dia gatau kenapa dia menarik dan mencium Akashi . Tangannya bergerak reflek! Jangan Jangan.. Kise.. Kise suka sama Akashi?!


End file.
